Toroid coil turns counters are known in which a toroid coil or transformer is inserted into a test circuit, wherein a test winding is closed, e.g. by means of a strap with an alligator clip, around the core of the toroid. The test winding is connected to a calibrated ac signal, and upon closure of the test winding, an ac-electromotive force is generated in each winding on the toroid. The electromotive force is directly proportional with the turns ratio between the number of turns in each winding on the toroid coil and the test winding. By measuring the electromotive force a direct measure of the number of turns in the measured winding is attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,791 is an example of a coil measuring device of this type. The measuring devices of the known type have the drawback that an extra manipulation step is required for each coil to be measured. Considering the fact that, often times, large numbers of coils have to be measured and evaluated, each extra step slows down the measuring process, which in turn leads to unwanted expense and a possible source of human mistakes.
It is therefore the object of the instant invention to overcome the drawbacks of the known coil test devices and to provide an arrangement for automatically activating the tester, including closure of the test winding.